Sweeping the Fire
by Kiwig
Summary: After being swept off into a world where magic and dragons exist, Chesca has no idea what to expect. Being forced into an adventure with a wizard, a hobbit and 13 dwarves was definitely not on her bucket list to say the least. And to top it off the king's dark haired nephew has it in for her. KiliXOC.
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone!_

_I've wanted to do a KiliXOC story for a long time now, so at last I have gotten the guts to post it!_

_This is my very first story to be published. I'm asking for anyone to go easy on me, but do keep in mind that I appreciate constructive criticism (please note that constructive part). Also I have no beta reader, so just help me out by letting me know if there are misspellings or such (or if you like to be my beta reader that would be awesome). I have checked over my writing repeatedly but something may slip._

_Last but not least, I don't own anything except my OC. Everything else is from the great mind of JRR Tolkien. So don't sue me! Be sure to RXR please. :) _

_ - **Kiwig**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was raining the day it happened. It had actually been raining the past few days and with the way her hand fumbled with the Ipod it was bound to happen. The gadget slipped through her fingers and onto the wet pavement. The girl cursed to herself as she bent to pick it up, music still blaring in her ears at full volume. She barely heard the harsh screech of the horn as she looked up. Bright lights closed in on her as she froze in her stooped position on the road.

Fate is a funny thing, if you could call it that. It has strange dealings where the matters of the heart are concerned. Something must be lost in order to gain what a person longed for the most, even if they are not aware it was wanted in the first place. It is like a silent piece of you that you don't realize is there. An unquenchable yearning that is unknown until the strings of fate are pulled.

The girl shut her eyes against the fear in her heart. When she found she could open them again the streets of London had disappeared. In it's place were fields of green grass and wildflowers. She ran her hand through the bladed grass in confusion, panic taking over her mind.

"Who have we here?" a grey robed man stepped forward into her vision, his weary face shadowed by a great wizard-like hat.

Yes, fate was a strange thing, especially when one does not know it is there.


	2. Running Errands

_Since the prologue was so short I posted this with it as well. Keep in mind to RXR please._

_I don't own so don't sue! _

**_- Kiwig_**

* * *

**Running Errands**

_I've been here for nearly two months now. This book is the only thing I have left of my world, if my world even exists anymore._

The quill scratching against the paper stopped. The author, a brown haired youth of 20 or so, frowned trying to remember a distant memory and began to scratch at the paper again, making her hand slow in it's frantic pace. It wasn't exactly a pen after all.

_I landed at the foot of the Gray Wizard, a burly old man who seems as old as time itself. He introduced himself as Gandalf. 'Gandalf the Gray if titles mean anything to you.' He told me. He then asked how I had fallen into my predicament at the time, which is code for laying half-clothed in a field._

Chesca leaned back in her chair, quill brushing back and forth against her chin in thought. She had been lucky, according to Gandalf. She had appeared on the property of a most hospitable hobbit named Oscar Took. At the time the wizard had been muttering about his pipe and she had not a clue as to what a hobbit was. She began to scratch again, this time describing the race of Hobbits in a place known as Middle Earth. Apparently they were little beings with huge hairy feet.

"Chesca I need your help in the kitchen!" Oscar's voice echoed throughout the hole in the ground.

Little beings with large hairy feet that enjoyed food. She smiled at the thought.

Setting down her quill Chesca traced his voice into the kitchen where he stood in the doorway to his pantry packing a rather large wicker basket in his hand. She watched as various sorts of foods found their way into the dark hole that now seemed to be a bottomless pit. Meats and cheeses, sausages and tomatoes. Even spices wormed their way in.

This then followed with one of Oscar's finest wines making the girl frown. Oscar Took was a very charitable Hobbit indeed, however if there was one thing she had learned in his care was that he coveted his pantry. And here he was packing most of it in a basket. The said Hobbit was muttering to himself excitedly as her turned to her.

"Would you hold this for me dear?"

The old Took handed her another leather knapsack and began to scurry around (as only a Hobbit could) throwing odds and ends into it.

"What's going on Mr. Took? Are you going somewhere?" Chesca's voice shook, nervous at the halfings response. It would not do well to be left on her own in a place she was barley familiar with, even if she had been there for nearly two months with the time to explore. Thankfully his reply came with a snort.

"No. No. That just wouldn't do my dear. This is for my cousin Bilbo. You remember him don't you?"

He didn't wait for her reply as he trekked off to the study from whence she came, still muttering and returned with several books which he stuffed in the sack along with a fine cloak.

"You're telling me your cousin needs more food when his pantry is the size of the guest bedroom?" she deadpanned.

"The guest room is your room, and you'd have a bigger room if I had any say in it at all."

"That's not the point Mr. Took."

"And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Oscar?"

"Fine." She glared. "_Oscar_-"

"Anyway yes. I'm telling you he's going to need this."

She frowned again as she took note of his antsy state. Not that the Hobbit didn't usually fret, or any other hobbit she knew for that matter, but this wasn't the typical type a fretting he was known for. And what was with the books? Bilbo certainly didn't need anymore books to pile in his sitting room!

"What could Bilbo possibly be doing to need so much crap?" she huffed at the last bit when she was forced to sit the bag down due to it's weight.

"Chesca."

She bent from her bowed position, placing the tone of his voice in her mind. The hobbit was not only anxious but he was _worried. _He took her face in his hands and she realized that he was worried about her.

"I want you to be safe."

"I'm just running an errand to Bilbo's." her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I still want you to be wary. The hour grows late."

"It's only the Shire Mr. Took."

The old Took stopped and let his hands drop as he smiled.

"I guess you're right."

This sent her into further confusion. How could she not be right? This _was_ the Shire, nothing ever happened in the _Shire_.

Chesca shook her head and clasped her own borrowed cloak around her neck. Oscar waved her through the door, that peculiar smile still on his face. She looked back at the hole from the edge of the road to see his small form still there. She waved goodbye hoping to settle his anxious expression and turned east, or at least she thought it was east.

Adjusting the bag on her shoulder she began her trek through the Shire, her new home. Sifting through her thoughts she admitted to herself that she was still a little homesick, although she had fallen in love with Shire as well. She liked the rolling hills and green pastures. She especially enjoyed the gardens of old Gamgee who lived down the road. But this was temporary, she remembered, as she knew she didn't belong here. She still wasn't sure how she had gotten where she had.

She also suspected that Gandalf knew more than he was letting on when he had put her in the care of Oscar. The old man seemed to be too comfortable with the words _bus_ and _iPod_, things that didn't exist here. She came to the conclusion that she must be dead and the bus she had brainlessly walked in front of had squashed her flat. It had unsettled her to think she was dead. So much that she became ill for the first month and she was now just beginning to recover.

Arriving at Bilbo's hole in the ground she could see that there some type of party going on. His house was filled with people and the party seemed to be in full swing. After waiting at the door with no answer to her knock she entered the hole slowly, feeling a little intrusive. Removing her shoes at the door she took note of several lethal looking weapons in a corner. They looked... sharp. She inched away slowly.

While Chesca wasn't as familiar with Bilbo as she was Oscar she thought she understood during her previous visits that the Hobbit wasn't the type to make friends with people passing through, especially those with weapons. She stepped into Bilbo's kitchen only to nearly be hit by a flying plate. A hand grasped her bicep and pulled her aside quickly.

"Watch it lad." The voice seemed to melt over her.

It belonged to a dark haired man, no older than her in appearance. But then again Oscar looked barely older than herself and he was _sixty_. She quickly looked away from his surprised eyes.

"Ah, Kili!" a voice boomed from the corner of the room. "I see you have found Miss. Shroud!"

They turned to see Gandalf walking towards them, his tall body stooped to avoid hitting his head on the chandelier. His smile was wide as if he had been expecting her, which in turn caused her to frown. Had he known she was coming?

"It seems I have." Kili nodded his ascent to the wizard.

"It as though you have been expecting me Gandalf." she said, sheepishly removing her hood. "Oscar has sent me. I've brought a few things for Bilbo's party-"

"Oh wonderful!" a man with a funny hat cheered and relieved her of the heavy basket. He then bowed quite low. "Bofur the dwarf, at your service. It's so nice to see a lady dwarf in our midst again."

Chesca gawked. Dwarf? He was a dwarf? She looked to the side at the man who still held onto her by her arm. He was a good head taller than she. Was he a dwarf too? His dark eyes seemed to be appraising her with a quirked brow. Then she flustered. She wasn't a dwarf! She was simply a human that had shrunk two sizes too small.

"I'm not a dwarf-" she began.

"Oh but you are, no mistaking it my dear." Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder with a look of warning.

Chesca shut her mouth quite forcefully, enough to hear her teeth give a small click when they met. Anyone who knew her would know well enough that she was miffed and the wizard was very familiar with her temper as it was. Gandalf took her hand and Kili, who seemed to realize that he was still holding on to the odd girl let go as she was steered in another direction.

In short the hobbit hole was in chaos. There were dishes flying everywhere, dwarves bustling to and fro with copious amounts of food. Then there was the obnoxious singing. While it sounded like a wonderful and cheery song Chesca was too confused to follow the words. Gandalf sat her at the table in the kitchen with a cup of her favorite tea, and she watched the scene unfold before her. Bilbo, the poor hobbit was stressed and she wondered if he might live to see the next day with the way the dwarves were desecrating his beloved home. His doilies were misused and mud tracked on the beautiful wood flooring and his pantry indeed was being raided. She glanced at Gandalf again as he looked about merrily. Whatever was going on here, she had a feeling that the old Took and the gray wizard were in cahoots. Just a hunch. She just couldn't piece it together how just yet.

"Gandalf what is going on here?"

The old man glanced at the poor girl's bewildered and wary look. A kind smile twisted his lips. "Why we are getting ready for an adventure Miss Shroud."

"Oh? And where are you going Gandalf?"

"It is _we_ my dear. You will be joining this adventure if I have my way."

"Pardon?" the tea she had been sipping was promptly spewed over a dwarf who was passing by with a link of sausages. He gave her a dirty look, however she was to fascinated by the shape of his hair to notice. It was shaped like a starfish and his eyebrow hairs were braided _into_ it. She mumbled a quick apology.

"Quite alright lass, Nori at your service." he bowed low as the dwarf before him had and scurried off.

"Perhaps we should introduce you to our merry band of dwarves here." Gandalf announced.

The dwarves stopped what they were doing from the dining room, where dishes had been stacked and cleaned quite nicely. Each dwarf, she noticed was quite unique in their own way as they were introduced by Gandalf. There was Nori, who had introduced himself earlier when she practically spit tea on him, then there was Dori, Ori his brothers. Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, aslo brothers. Oin and Gloin who were brothers as well and Balin and Dwalin (which at this point she didn't need to be told that they were brothers as she caught onto the dwarves naming scheme). Then there were the two youngest of the group aside from Ori.

Fili and Kili, two more brothers, who couldn't be more different than night and day. Fili looked like a lion ready to pounce with barely tamed blonde hair and a good joke on his lips. His brother Kili was the dwarf who had saved her from a flying dish, and resembled perhaps a panther, a very good looking panther. His dark hair layered down onto his shoulders and a strong jaw line covered in a nice stubble instead of a beard and his eyes a deep brown. She blushed to herself looking elsewhere.

"Miss. Shroud." the blonde headed Fili came forward and pressed his lips to her hand. "I didn't realize there would be a lady dwarf in our midst tonight. You look quite lovely. I am Fili and I am at your service."

Then there were many 'at your services' there after and many a kiss upon her hand with the exception of a few which included Dwalin and a shy Ori, who seemed faint at the idea of kissing any part of a woman. She smiled at them in turn, and ducked her head in a small echo of a curtsey, which caused a few to laugh and lead her to a seat at the table in the dining room which had now been cleared. She sat next to Bofur who regaled her in tales of living in the mountains as a young lad. She kept shooting looks at Gandalf who studiously ignored her and held a conversation with Balin and Dwalin. Dori provided her with a small bowl of soup and freshened her long forgotten cup of tea, which she thanked him graciously for.

"So from where do you hail Miss. Shroud?" Fili asked from across the table punching his brother in the arm, for Kili had been staring at the table.

"Please, call me Chesca." she mumbled. "I am from a place a long ways from here, but Hobbiton has been my home for a while now."

"Chesca, that's a strange name." Kili spoke, his voice washed over her again. And it wasn't as friendly as it was suspicious.

"Yes, well where I come from it is not as strange as your names would be." she bit back.

"I can already tell how this is going to go. Watch yourself lad, the lass is as feisty as me own wife." commented a passing Gloin.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

Chesca had a decency to blush and break eye contact with Gloin to look at the table and avoid Kili. She was already making judgments about the dwarf despite herself and cursing him to smithereens. Smothering her anger beneath a smile and barely contained glare, she looked back up. He was not going to get her riled in Bilbo's house. The poor hobbit would really have a heart attack then.

"I suppose it is a strange name for people who aren't from here."

Chesca nearly flinched as Kili's eyes narrowed, not missing the underhanded comment. It had come out of her mouth the wrong way as usual when she was angry. She knew she had no room to talk but kept that to herself. His original comment about her name wasn't really that far off, even in her world it was deemed to be strange.

Killi opened his mouth with a glare, his fingernails digging into the table. He may be inexperienced in the world but the lass had no idea who she was speaking to. Before he could rise to give her a piece of his mind a resolute knock sounded from the door and the room fell silent.

"He's here." Gandalf breathed.


	3. Of Treasures and Dragons

_I'm back!_

_Thank you to all who Favorited/Followed! I can't tell you how excited I get when I see that! And a great thank you to my first reviewer Serendipity687! _

_I must apologize as this focuses on the story rather than my OC, so there isn't much character development as I would like but I'm working on it in the upcoming chapters. _

_I don't own anything but Chesca and Oscar, so don't sue! _

**- Kiwig**

* * *

**Of Treasures and Dragons**

The company filled in the entrance of the hobbit hole solemnly and waited as Bilbo opened the door for a dark headed dwarf to step in. Chesca watched from the shadow of Gandalf's robes as the dwarves greeted their king. She wasn't sure what to make of him. He was at least a good few inches taller than his kin and just as majestic as Fili in his bearing. However, unlike Fili, it probably came with the title.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark, I put it there myself." Gandalf scolded. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the hobbit." Thorin's head tilted to the side to study Bilbo as he handed his coat to Kili. "Tell me, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo looked affronted.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well if you most know I am very good at Conkers. However I fail to see how that is relevant."

"Just as I thought. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar!"

Laughs rose from the lips of the dwarves and Chesca started to become nervous. If this was his reaction to Bilbo, who was very respectable as far as hobbits go, how would he react to her? Thorin turned his head to make his way into the dining room when a small object caught his eye. ___No, not an object._ He thought, ___It's a person. _A girl stood hidden in a corner by the wizard who cleared is throat.

"Thorin, this is Chesca Shroud, a fellow she-dwarf and a dear friend of Bilbo's. She will be coming along."

The dwarf gave a long pause taking in her appearance.

"Absolutely not. This quest is no place for a woman, if she even is a woman."

Fili and Kili were smirking on the side. Gandalf interrupted before she could comment.

"Woman or not she is very talented."

"And what talents do you possess Miss Shroud?"

"Depends on what you're looking for." she was still glaring at Fili and Kili, daring them to say something before she turned her attention to their king. "This sounds like one hell of an adventure to begin with."

She wanted to bite her tongue for her response as Thorin quirked a brow at her language.

"She makes for good company Thorin Oakenshield. Which you all will sorely need throughout your journey."

And from here the battle began between the wizard and the dwarf king, and it was not the last. Finally Thorin reluctantly caved.

"Fine. If you must accompany us then so be it. No one is to be responsible for your safety."

"Thank you. I expect to hold my own." her nose crinkled in distaste.

It was plain to see, despite how much she pleaded to whatever Gods lie above, that Gandalf would win in this argument. The wizard was bound and determined that she be apart of the company. Why he was protesting against dwarf king to have her along for the ride she had no clue. The company settled into the dining room and began their talk as Thorin ate silently. Gandalf had Chesca sit next to him.

"You may want to pay attention. It may be of interest to you."

She nodded her head and began to listen silently from her place next to Gandalf. She was far away from Kili who seemed to be able to rile her so quickly. While she was known to have a temper when agitated she was usually able to keep it in check unless she was panicking or generally upset, which Gandalf had quickly become aware of when he found her. Kili seemed to bring that out in her without effort.

Dwalin spoke up as they settled. "What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come." The dwarves broke out into disappointed murmurs at his words. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

The Took half in Bilbo seemed to peak its head up in that moment. "You're going on a quest?"

Chesca looked at Bilbo like he was crazy. Did he really have no clue what was going on? He of all people should know with all the hulabaloo in his house.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little light." Gandalf produced a map from his robes and began to spread it on the table next to Thorin. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, lies a single solitary peak."

"The lone-ly mountain." Bilbo poured of the map with the candle he retrieved.

Chesca became engrossed. While she had studied maps with Oscar in an effort to become familiar with this new world she resided in, she had never seen a map quite like this. It was fairly plain showing the general area but she felt it also showed how important it was. Her ears pricked back into the conversation going on around her as Bofur spoke the answer to some question she had not heard.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks." Chesca could feel herself paling. " Extremely fond of precious metals - "

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo cut in.

"I'm not of afraid." Ori leapt from his seat and the end of the table. "I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

A loud cheer was heard from several dwarves as Dori forced his brother to sit down. Chesca couldn't help but smile despite the feeling in her gut. She looked over the map again. More specifically at the little red dragon next to the lonely mountain. They were going to fight a dragon. A real live_ dragon._ How were they supposed to take on a beast like that? Her hands clenched at her skirt as the dwarves around her began to bicker earnestly. Not for the first time in the past month she felt the raw bite of loneliness. Couldn't she just stay in the shire with Oscar?

"Shazara!"

She jumped at the sound of Thorin's voice thundering over the table.

"If we have read these signs do you not think that others would have read them too?"

The rallying cries of his kin died as Balin spoke. "You forget that the front gate is sealed shut. There is no way into the mountain"

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true."

An ornate key seemed to shimmer into thin air from Gandalf's twitching fingers as he brought it out from his robes, just as he had done with the map. Chesca wondered what else the wizard was hiding but kept her lips sealed as she eyed him. The last thing she wanted was to be turned into something unnatural for asking too many questions.

"How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf handed the key to Thorin as the king looked on in wonder.

"If there is a key, there must be a door."

The girl had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. _Fili, Middle Earth's Captain Obvious_.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

Kili clapped his brother on the shoulder, a handsome grin splitting across his face. "There's another way in."

And it looked like his brother was following in his footsteps.

"If we can find it." Gandalf muttered. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. There answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

Bilbo hooked his hands up under his suspenders. "And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?"

Oh this was not turning out well. The small hobbit flustered anxiously for a response and in the end it had no real effect. It was obvious he really had no clue what was going on. It had cause for Gandalf to show a dark side that Chesca never wanted to breach. In the end he was given a contract with several fold out sections underlying everything on the trip. She watched as he read through the contract carefully.

"You will need to sign that too, lass."

She peered over at Balin with a nod of her head.

"Present company shall not be responsible for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations... evisceration... _incineration_?" the hobbit looked aghast.

"Aye laddie. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur piped up.

"Uh-huh" his breath was starting to quicken.

"You all right there laddie?"

"Uh, yeah... Feeling a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings." The dwarf flapped his hands. "Flash of light, searing pain, and POOF! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Chesca glared at Bofur's innocent face as Bilbo tried to compose himself.

"Hm.. Nope."

Bilbo fell to the carpet beneath his feet in a dead faint.

"Great job, Bofur." Chesca stated sarcastically as she got up to help move the hobbit to a chair in his living room.

As Bilbo recovered Gandalf held the pack she had brought over out to her. She looked at the wizard confusedly.

"This is Bilbo's."

"No, my dear, this is your pack. Oscar packed it for you."

"I knew you two were partners in crime."

"You cannot lock yourself in the shire, dear. The world here awaits you."

"I do not wish to get to know this world, I want to go home."

"As you say, dear Chesca. This is a chance to find out if you can." his blue eyes twinkled back at her.

"Gandalf."

The wizard stopped mid-rise to look at her.

"What did Thorin mean when he questioned that I was a woman?"

He smiled a knowing smile. "Full grown she-dwarves have beards just like the men do. He sees you as naught but a child."

"I think it's pretty obvious I'm not a child!"

"In your world yes. Here is different. You may come into your own here later than humans do on Earth."

"I'm still human Gandalf."

"Here you are not child, I guarantee you."

Gandalf left to take care of Bilbo, leaving an unsettled Chesca in his wake. Did Thorin really see her as a child? She looked over her body. She thought her curves showed that she was a woman. A very filled out woman, not stick thin and not overly plump but a woman none the less. She ran her hand along her face. Not a single hair other than very fine baby-like hair along her jaw. The kind you couldn't see. Would she grow a beard? She stopped thinking. Kili had only stubble, so maybe she would be fine.

Trying to leave the uncomfortable notion of being something other than human (and the possibility of a beard) behind she plopped down and opened the pack that Oscar had packed her. Inside she found clothes and a water-skin along with the journal that had followed her in her journey from earth. She ran her finger over the cover in delight. She would not be so alone on this journey. She could write all her thoughts and troubles down as if talking with a friend. Smiling she sat the journal down and turned to the pile of clothes in the sack.

There was a pair of tights along with a few long shirts all in earthy colors. She didn't have to worry about traveling in a skirt. Underneath the clothes there was a small belt and dagger that was perfect for her size as well as thick socks. And then there was a note at the very bottom.

_"Your feet are meant to take you to many places. Stay sure footed. I'll see you soon upon your return."_

It was unsigned but Chesca knew that it was Oscar's way of telling her to stay safe in his own short way. He never was one for long goodbyes as he didn't believe in them.

"A letter from a lover?"

Chesca looked up in surprise to see a smirking Fili, his brother at his side.

"No. A very dear friend. What can I help you with?"

"Just seeing about our newest member. You forget you are still a mystery to us."

"Ah. There isn't much to tell."

"I don't believe that for one second." Kili rolled his eyes.

"While most girls would take that as a compliment I find it very annoying, _sir._"

"And right you are, _my lady_. That wasn't meant to be one."

Oh he was a snarky one. Chesca narrowed her eyes. If this kept going on as it was she felt it would become a permanent look on her face. And Kili was going to get slapped. She simply began to put her things away as she retorted.

"What I have done and not done is none of your business. However if you must know I came to the shire after-" she paused thinking. "What I mean to say is when I came to live with Oscar, or Mister Took if you will."

"So you are Misses Took?" Fili gave a broad smile.

"What?" she nearly choked on her laughter. "No, not at all. Mister Took is a... caretaker in a way. I've never been married nor do I have a significant other. I was kind of out of sorts when I arrived. Didn't know where I was exactly."

And that was putting it mildly.

"How can you _not know_ where you are?"

Her voice became heated at Kili's tone. "I'm not stupid, I just didn't know okay? I was-"

"Miss Shroud!" Thorin's voice boomed through the living room.

"It looks like uncle wishes to speak with you." Fili's mustache twitched into a grimace which caused her to pause.

"_Thorin_ is your _uncle_?"

"...Yes."

It was said as more of a question than a statement.

"So you're royalty?"

"Heirs to the throne of Erabor, my lady."

Chesca's head fell into her hands. Fili and Kili just had to be royalty. The one she liked and then his brother who she wanted to punch. She had no clue what the justice system around here was but she was sure if she hit him her punishment would not be pretty. Or it could just be death. No trial or anything. She grimaced.

"Lovely. There isn't anymore heirs going on this journey is there?"

"Not that I know of." They gave her weird looks.

She just didn't want to punch a silver spooned idiot and get put in a far away dungeon.

"Good."

Giving them a look over her shoulder she made her way over to Thorin at the table. He handed the contract to her without a word. Barely skimming it she took a quill from Bilbo's desk and signed it.

"You're not going to read it?"

"I have an inkling of the consequences and I have no interest in treasure , your majesty. I sign it out of goodwill and faith." she found herself wanting to bite her tongue again. Her mouth seemed to be a loose cannon.

The king nodded his head in approval and she made her way back into the living room to sit in an armchair by the fire. She was sure to ignore the king's nephews as she didn't know what to make of them any more either. She rubbed her chin in thought again. Did Kili treat her the way he did because of her naked face? Because that was a load of crock if she had ever seen one.

Or maybe she just pissed him off in general like he did to her. She tried not to let her eyes wander too much in her thoughts. Staring at the princes wasn't good for her health, or any woman's health she guessed. Finally she stared into the flames in the fireplace nearby as she curled into herself. She longed to write but she was too tired to put forth the effort. She would sleep here as it was obvious from Oscar's note that she wouldn't be seeing her dear friend for a long time, if she where to ever see him again at all.

She thought back to her previous conversation with Gandalf and it suddenly occurred to her that she could die here as well. She was certain that she had probably died on Earth, which she was still uncomfortable with that train of thought, but what would happen if she were to die here? Would she be back in her own home in Texas or would it be another world entirely? Chesca didn't think that she could handle another culture shock. She had so much to learn about her current place and time. And then there was that small ray of hope that she could be sent home. This quest, while she was unsure of her place in it, could be her ticket home.

The dwarves had slowly made their way into the room, settling much as they had before in a more somber way, a tune upon their lips that grew in sadness. Thorin stood over the mantle next to her and began a slow song that made her heart ache for home. Slowly she began to fade in and out until finally she knew no more.


	4. Contemplations

_Thank you to all who followed/favorited!_

_And also to the fabulous PouringRain-BlazingStorm!  
_

_I already struggling with this story because I want my presentation of Kili's character to come across a little dark but it's so hard when he's usually lighthearted and care free! Oh what to do, what to do? _

_Anyway, I'm happy to (finally) present the next chapter of Sweeping the Fire, please RxR. I love it when I get reviews/comments._

_I don't own so don't sue!_

- **Kiwig**

* * *

The next few days were spent in deep contemplation for Chesca. She had been scared to bits leaving with out Bilbo, but the hobbit had indeed shown up with the signed contract in tow and in the process caused many a dwarf a pretty penny, or gold in this case. She had been relieved to say the least. She would not have to take his place as burglar. She wasn't even sure what a burglar was going to do on this journey except to face the dragon Smaug and she had been dreading that before the ponies had taken their first step. She also refused to participate in the betting. While she saw it as nothing other than friendly gesture she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of the hobbit not showing. But he did and when he appeared she couldn't help but yell his name in relief.

Currently they were on the second week on their journey and her butt was going numb. They were far past the edge of the shire now and even the town of Bree. It was becoming more wooded and narrow as they plotted onward. Chesca was beginning to feel that going on adventures, despite whatever books said, was very boring. They woke early, ate and continued on their way as they had the previously, before stopping for the night for camp and dinner. They ate small lunches in their saddles, with maybe a rare break in between as well. Overall it was repetitive and dull.

Now the she-dwarf spent her time trying to distract herself in anyway possible by interacting with her companions. She found quick friends in some of them, while others like Dwalin and Nori were less than thrilled. She had even tried to start anew with the youngest Durin, but he seemed to make it his mission to either ignore or insult her in some way or form. Which had led her to the situation at hand. She was officially ignoring the prince in favor of his more lighthearted companions.

"What is coll-ahge?" Ori asked.

"It is a school where you go to begin intermediate studies on a subject of your choice. It's like learning a.. a trade after your basic schooling. I chose a form of History."

Ori looked like a kid on Christmas and began to scribble in his book again, asking questions here or there about the stories she knew and learned during her time at 'coll-ahge'. When she had decided to share about her adventures at university with Bofur and Ori she didn't think about the fact that there might not be such thing in Middle Earth. The young dwarfs lip jutted forward as he concentrated, something she noticed he did mostly while writing. How he managed to write so flawlessly with a quill and ink was beyond her. Secretly, she was just thrilled that he was writing about her and her stories. Or at least she suspected he did. Ori never let her look at his book and even when she did catch glimpses she couldn't read the strange language he wrote in.

As the company reached a river in their path, Thorin called for a brief rest to consult Gandalf on their next move enroute to the Lonely Mountain. The call came as a relief for Chesca. She slipped from her pony with a thud of her boots, stretching herself out before she took seat next to Bilbo on a boulder over looking the river. The hobbit dangled his feet over the edge and took in the sights below.

"You know Miss. Shroud." he cleared his throat. "We're on a quest to reclaim the dwarves home, but I never did ask you about yours."

"...It's very different than here. I miss it... but I find myself falling in love with this place."

"Don't you want to go back?"

Chesca smiled at the hobbit. It was obvious the shire was on his mind.

"I honestly don't know. There are days that I really do, and then days that I don't. It's been two, almost three months since I last saw home."

"You can always go back and be done with this- this quest thing."

"It's not that simple."

She could see she was confusing the Hobbit more. Chesca looked behind them at the dwarves meandering through the clearing near the river.

"I think... I think I would rather be here in the end." A sigh escaped through her lips. "I've become quite fond of them all. In such a short time too, which is kind of scary if you think about it."

"Even Dwalin?"

"Yes, even Dwalin." she lowered her voice into a conspiratorial whisper. "I think on the inside he's a big softie."

As the young she-dwarf and the Hobbit carried on their conversation Fili watched from afar and turned to notice his brother staring like a hawk watching its prey. Of course he was confused. Chesca had been trying to get along civilly with Kili for the past two weeks and each time his brother kept shrugging it off and butting heads with her instead.

"What's wrong brother?"

Kili started with a jolt and grit his teeth as he turned to a nearby pony.

"Nothing."

"Why do I have the feeling you're lying?"

"What makes you say I'm lying?"

"Because you've been watching her with that look on your face for days."

Kili was silent for a moment before he sighed heavily, turning to his brother while tightening the strap of the saddle. "I feel... strange. I don't like it."

"Is that why you argue with her?"

Fili's smirk was palpable as Kili nodded.

"Well," his smile widened. "Perhaps you are _attracted_ to Miss. Shroud."

"You're not _even_ funny. You know there is only one dwarf for me."

Kili bristled at the words causing his brother's eyebrow to raise a notch. By _attracted_ Fili had really meant _the one_ and that just wasn't possible. He trusted his brother, he really did, but how could he find his one when he already loved another? His shoulders slumped forward but his face was was still tight with tension as he clenched his jaw shut, anger and despair written on his face. He could feel that his gut was telling him something else and he refused to acknowledge it.

The blonde headed lion stepped back with a small smile as Kili left to tend to a horse that had strayed to far into the river. He could see from the look on the dark prince's face that he had gotten him thinking. His eyes trailed back to the girl on the rock for a few minutes, watching her laugh out loud at something her companion had said. A splash sounded in the river, interrupting the conversation between them as the two turned to look at the commotion behind him. Fili turned back around in time too see the pony the Kili had been trying to bring back in swept off of it's feet and his brother diving in after it.

Chesca stood from her spot on the rock in horror. She could could see just enough of Kili to know that he was going under with in matter of minutes. Before she could process her actions, cold water was surging around the her, biting into her skin as if she were being bombarded with needles. A matter of seconds felt like minutes to her as she floated. What has she been thinking? Oh. That's right. She hadn't been. She willed her legs to move despite the body shock she was feeling. Which way was up again? Chesca's fumbled in the water a moment before her feet finally met the silted floor of the river and she pushed upwards. As her head broke the surface she could make out Kili's dark hair in the rushing white of the river.

"Kil! Let the horse go!" she yelled.

"No! We can't loose our supplies!"

"They're replaceable, you are not, you stubborn arse!"

Chesca propelled herself forward, using the direction of the water as a boost in speed instead of struggling against it to get to Kili. She grabbed onto his arm, fighting her own battle to keep her head above water. Her eyes stung and her vision was already beginning to blur despite her efforts.

"I can do this." He was yelling over the roar surrounding them. "I just need to unload her."

"That makes no sense. Either way you're loosing the supplies idiot!"

He continued to pull at the saddle belt in panic and frustration, ignoring her completely.

Swinging in front of him she finally managed to loosen his grip somewhat and grabbed his collar with a tug, flailing about as she latched onto a nearby tree root. The sudden jerk caused Kili to pull free and he slammed into her, knocking the breath from her lungs. Gasping for air Chesca tried to cling to the root but the wood was slippery and beginning to rot, splintering under her nails in her death grip. Kili's strong hand pulled her to his body and he practically hugged her to the tree, cursing like a sailor. He could feel her body rigid against him. He wouldn't be surprised if she was feeling bruised with the way he had practically crushed her into the tree.

"Kili."

Her voice triggered something in him as it came out raspy and raw. Suddenly he was very aware of her and that he had her pinned against a tree. Well, pinned to a tree in a raging cold river. But being pinned to a tree was, you know... _being pinned to a tree_. And all other thoughts went out of the window. His body flush against hers. She was too close. And he was liking it too much. He could see her clothing sticking to her skin as the water lapped around her. He could see her chest push in and out as she gained her breath back. And not only was the damn shirt _white_ is was leaving very little to the imagination. But there was more to it all than that. He liked it better like this. She was in his arms instead of out of his reach. She was safe, all in one place. He wasn't supposed to feel this.

"Kili?" Her voice jerked him back to reality. "Are y-"

"Shut up." He groaned. "I'm going to pull us out."

"Wha-"

Kili squeezed her around her waist a little more than necessary until she let out a uncomfortable squeak and fell silent. If she kept talking she would surely kill his resolve all together. This needed to end. He couldn't let this go any further. And it was irritating him more that his self control had dwindled that rapidly. Slowly he used the root to make his way to the bank nearby and pulled Chesca onto the shore where they both flopped into the sand. He rolled away from her quickly, removing his arm to glare at his hand as if it had betrayed him. _Damn this all to hell._


	5. Making Camp

I'm Back!

I'm so sorry for the wait. The past few weeks have been absolutely sucky. To make it worse, I've been working on this story in pieces and I've lost all of my progress. I cried. But the good news is that the story can make new turns. So we'll see where it goes.

Thank you to all those who Favorited/Followed!

And also my Reviewer's: bubbles101, lol345, randombrandy and my guests! There was one particular guest who told me to get my ass in gear so I did, I hope you are satisfied. :3

Anyway, I appreciate it!

RxR! Please Enjoy! I don't own, so please don't sue!

-**Kiwig**

* * *

**Making Camp**

The fire crackled merrily against the night sky as Chesca busied herself with the soup for the night, giving the resident cook a break for the evening. Bombur kept sidling by, and waving his hand over the brew. He probably thought that it was an inconspicuous way into sliding leftover spices into the stew but it was plainly obvious to Chesca what he was doing, even if her back was turned. He also kept poking his finger in the pot to taste it, muttering under his breath that it needed just a pinch of salt (which they were lacking since the grievous loss of the pack pony). Finally after about the fifth time she whirled around and popped him on the hand with his own spoon that she had borrowed and tugged on his roped beard until he was inches from her own face.

"You're supposed to be tending the to the ponies Master Bombur." She purred. "Touch my brew again and I'll be cooking you for dinner, understand?"

The fat dwarf scrambled and spluttered his way backward and scurried away without saying anything at all, but the fear in his face was evident. Bifur, her partner in crime in creating the nights meal (much to the other dwarrows horror) chuckled. The crazy looking dwarf had taken a shy liking to her despite the initial misgivings of seeing that he had an axe sticking out of the side of his head.

"What a deceitful smile you carry." Thorin's voice sounded from her left near the cliff where they had decided to break for camp.

Chesca froze where she stood, spoon in hand. She was absolutely terrified she had managed to offend the dwarf king. (He had, after all, laid into she and Kili pretty heavily after the trip in the river. Worse still, he had been shouting at her in Khuzdul. Hadn't someone told him that she still didn't understand his language?). Then she saw the small smile on his face and she relaxed just a little. The king was _joking_ with her?

"You are threatening my fellow dwarves for making the stew better now are you?"

She narrowed her eyes at the laughing dwarves before turning to Thorin. "He's supposed to be on his break. Furthermore if anyone touches anything in my kitchen that isn't supposed to, I _will_ hit them with my spoon."

Bifur flinched.

"Not you Bifur, you're my help."

"Technically, it's not a kitchen. It's a circle of dirt and a campfire." Bofur grinned.

"Well, it's my kitchen 'till I say so."

"And that's Bombur's spoon you know." Fili piped up.

"Well you learn something new everyday." Chesca replied sarcastically.

_Fili, still Middle Earth's Captain Obvious._

"Can I roast a sausage, Lady Chesca?"

_Oh. sweet Ori._

"Maybe for dessert." She replied still busying herself and trying to ignore that tonight's dinner was indeed going to hell by the looks of it.

"She'll roast us all before she let's us do anything tonight lads."

"Don't tempt me Bofur."

The hatted dwarf snickered and continued onto his pack where his pipe lay, a forlorn looking Ori sat next to him, an uncooked sausage in his hand, Bombur across from him eying it. He looked so sad that Chesca almost gave in, but she held her ground and continued onward with her stew.

It was bubbling… grotesquely and Chesca grimaced. She was a very prideful person to a point, however she would have to be eating this stew too, and was already regretting volunteering for this little venture in cooking for the dwarves. She honestly thought Bifur would know what he was doing. He didn't. At all. She had let Bombur be sneaky, dropping in spices here and there to help remedy the situation, but her pride had won out in the end. It was _her_ stew dammit.

She had never claimed to be a good cook, and with the way this pot of… whatever was going, this wouldn't be happening again. Not only would the dwarves not let it happen but she wouldn't let it happen either. Not unless each and every one of them was gravely injured in some way shape or form. And even then she would make the wizard cook. Maybe. Unless that had a chance of being turned into a frog and then the would be getting a watered down version of whatever Bombur could whisper in her ear. She shook her head roughly. Such morbid thoughts were making her stomach more unsettled than the sight of the stew..

But her current situation… it was looking like a hot mess. A goopy orangey hot mess. Maybe it did need some water. Chesca took the waterskin from her bag and added a bit to the pot, and swirled it around with the spoon. It looked a little better. It wasn't Olive Garden but it would have to do. She and Bifur helped serve the bowls around and she gave them big smiles as the dwarves looked at the contents with questionable glances. A piercing howl sounded through the air. Her smile turned to a yelp when she turned to hand a bowl of gunk to Ori and the poor dwarf was covered the substance.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked anxiously..

"Orcs." Kili said gravely.

"Orcs?" Chesca's stomach dropped. Of course she had never seen one. She had come across small bits and pieces of them in Oscar's library but all she really understood was that they were gruesome and dangerous creatures.

Bilbo looked to Chesca frantically as another scream ripped the night air, which didn't do him any good because she jumped at the sound.

"Aye. Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of 'em out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili added.

"Not helping, Fili!" Chesca breathed.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili picked up again and looked to Fili with a small chuckle.

"You think that's funny? A night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"No uncle, we meant nothing by it."

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Chesca flinched and watched Kili for a moment as he fiddled with his arrows. It dawned on her a while ago he wanted his uncle's approval. Although he wasn't really first in line for the throne, so he was a little more carefree than Fili, he still wanted to make his uncle proud. This would be two scoldings in one day. And one in Khuzdul. Not that there was any difference, at least she didn't think there was, but Chesca was making a checklist anyway. She quietly began handing out bowls of goop and helped Ori clean his shirt, apologizing over and over for getting his hand-knitted scarf dirty. Slowly, despite her earlier fright her smile began to work itself back on her face.

She listened quietly and contentedly to the fall of Erebor and how Thorin had gained the title of Oakenshield. The pale orc was a fearsome foe indeed and she came to have new respect for Thorin as the tale progressed. She also noted that Balin was a wonderful storyteller, she felt as if she could see the halls of Erebor themselves.

And then Chesca spotted her bed roll. It was underneath the cliff near the Durin heirs and their Uncle. And none of them were anywhere to be seen. _What in the hell?_ Her smile began to slip as she looked around the camp in confusion. Two hands appeared at her elbows and began to guide her, revealing a lighthearted Fili and sulking Kili. Each took a bowl from her hand and guided her to a spot under the cliff, Kili a little bit stiffly. Chesca wasn't sure if it was because his uncle had scolded at him or what but he was angrier than usual. She was pretty sure they weren't going to be getting buddy-buddy any time soon.

She tried not to look at him. In all actuality he had been more than a little curt since the river. He had yelled at her too. She had been waiting for days for him to really start something with her anyway,so it was actually perfect. With all his nitpicking and she was already on edge by the time they had reached the river. And so she had yelled right back. In the beginning she was worried about punching royalty but with the way she saw the dwarves rough housing during their journey so far, she gave all caution to the wind. Kili was now sporting a developing shiner on his cheek and she didn't feel a bit guilty about it.

And Kili was shocked needless to say. Chesca had actually managed hit him and he knew it was going to be a nasty bruise by the way his brother was laughing at him. The taste of blood still left a bit of an echo in his mouth as he escorted her to her bedroll for the night. He balanced two bowls in arms, one hers and one his own as his other arm clasped at her elbow. He found the feelings from before returning. He didn't want to let her go.

Fili had tried to broach the subject with him on their scout but he adamantly refused. _There were no feelings. None._

The trio reached their spot for the night and left her side to stand in front of her. Kili cleared his throat, flinching slightly as his voice came out a little bit huskier than usual.

"You'll be sleeping over here tonight."

"Any particular reason as to why?" Her eyebrow quirked.

"Uncle Thorin requested it." Fili smiled smoothly as if that explained everything and Kili glared up at the sky, wishing that it would swallow him whole.

Chesca's eyebrow rose higher. Has the king gone mad or was this some sort of joke? She nearly choked when Kili handed her her own bowl of goop and told her to warm up and sat on the other side of Fili. Well, at least she wouldn't be tempted to pummel him in his sleep. On the other hand he was being a little kind to her.

"He's concerned about the orcs if you must know." he answered.

"Oh. Well… That's sweet?"

"You say that like that's a question." Fili laughed nudging her on the shoulder. "Besides we haven't gotten to spend much time with you one this journey. Other than you and Kili taking a dip in the river."

Kili made a choking noise and glared at his brother.

"Yes, because nearly drowning and being squished into a tree is such quality time." Cautiously taking a sip of her soup and grimacing for the umpteenth time that night.

Fili leaned in close to his brother, voice low. "So she was squished to a tree, was she?"


	6. Sink

_Thank you to all those who Followed/Favorited and of course all my lovely readers!_

_And a special thank you to Filislady (**big hug**), DandelionXF (**another big hug**), and instainedfingerprint (I should have another chapter coming up soon. Work is easing up and I managed to work on some future chapters!) for your reviews!_

_As always enjoy, RxR! - **Kiwig**_

* * *

**Sink**

Chesca had a awoken the next morning to a face full of fur. Fili had put his jacket over her in the middle of the night and was on the ground next to her, snoring, part of his mustache in his mouth. There was a random leg thrown over his. Chesca had quirked a brow and rose to find Kili spread out, head pillowed in his arms. Her face turned beet red as she recalled the conversation from last night when Fili had made his rather suggestive comment. Her thoughts were already going places they didn't need to be. And it was only dawn

"Lass!" A whistle sounded to her left and Chesca jumped a little.

Gloin waved her over to the fire. She reluctantly got up, slipping on Fili's jacket, silently grateful for the warmth against the chill against the morning air. Dawn was barely breaking over the horizon and some of the dwarves were already stumbling about, some a bit green in the face. Chesca had a sneaky suspicion her cooking may have been the culprit. Gloin confirmed it when he sat her down to hand her her jacket that been by the fire to dry over.

"Listen lass. I've had a talk with Thorin. I think we've saved you, and ourselves from your cooking in the future. Why in Mahal's name did you volunteer?"

"Because Bofur asked."

"Well I will officially be assigning duties for you. You will be attending to the ponies from here on out. You can do that can't you?" Thorin said gruffly.

"I would hope so. Otherwise we're all walking." Chesca snipped.

Thorin's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward. "Watch your tone Miss. Shroud or I'll make sure you're dumped off at the next town we come across."

"And here I thought you'd leave me in the forest!"

She lifted her hands in the air dramatically but escaped to her duties before the king could reply. The last thing she wanted was the king's wrath to fall on her shoulders.

She busied herself waking the rest of the dwarves before they began their day. Which as usual consisted of plotting forward on their ponies and the occasional whistling or tune to break the silences (with food thrown around of course). And Chesca avoided Kili and Fili at all costs, except only to return Fili his coat to which she had received such a heated stare from Kili it had caused her toes to curl in her boots. He was managing to keep up with her though. If she maneuvered one way, he went with her. She wondered if he knew he was doing it. He hadn't been doing it the day before, or perhaps she hadn't noticed it.

But she did take notice of it today. And of course wherever he went so did Fili so the two were on either side of her, behind her, to one side or any one of those options. She eventually gave up trying to out maneuver them. There was only so much out maneuvering you could do in a 'small' group and she had found a rather likable companion in Fili once they had begun speaking. And then the rain began.

And it kept on raining when they camped that night and the next until it had been raining for three nights in a row. And each night her bed roll was stationed near the Durin heir's upon insistence. By the fifth day Chesca was starting to do more than hate the rain. And while the Durin heirs insisted on being near her since the last dry night at the cliff some days past, Kili hardly spoke with her at all, even to poke fun at her. She had at least expected that, but he stayed silent and never spoke directly to her unless he had to. It irked her more than she cared to admit.

"I'm going to talk to Gandalf!" she announced and forced her pony into a trot until she was next to the wizard at the front of the line. She planned to stay there for the days travels.

"Something on your mind?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes. Escape." the words came out as a hiss and she was surprised that Gandalf could hear them above the rain.

The old wizard let out a chuckle. "They mean no harm. Just keeping an eye out and keeping you safe."

"I'm perfectly safe. There's how many of us? Thirteen or fourteen? I'm safe."

"Dwarf's are very protective of their women. In general." He added as she shot him a horrified look. "There aren't very many."

"I don't see anyone else feeling the strange need to baby sit me."

"I think perhaps the rain is just making you grouchy."

While that was way off topic the wizard was right. The rain did make her grouchy.

She was moodier than ever with the way the rain pounded against her back and in her ears like a drum. It was hard to see in front of her and her clothes were plastered against her like a second skin. Even her hood offered little protection against the 'deluge' as Dori had referred it to, her hair was soaked and she was beginning to do more than just shiver.

The perpetual cold and wet was going to end in a cold she was sure. The rain needed to end and she wanted it to end now. Of course Gandalf had refused to change the weather, saying it was not in his power to do so. It had never occurred to Chesca to even ask, but when the wizard refused she felt like she could snap in half with irritability of it all. Adventures in the movies were not all they were cut out to be. Then Gandalf went into the story of his fellow wizards, Saruman the White and Radagast the Brown. Not to mention the two others who he could not remember at all except that they were blue.

"Is Radagast a great wizard or is he... more like you?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf looked about, slightly affronted. "I happen to think he's a great wizard. A gentle soul, one who prefers the company of animals over people. He keeps watch over the forests to the east, which is well. Evil has ways of finding footholds in this world."

Chesca frowned and leaned forward to give Bilbo a light thwack on the shoulder with her hand a good scolding.

"Gandalf is great wizard!... I think."

* * *

As nighttime approached the rain began to lighten until the skies finally cleared. Chesca was more than happy to shed her sopping cloak and shake some of the water from herself, not unlike a dog shaking it's fur in a way. She let out a full blown grin at the thought as she watched many of the others do the same. The company began to slow as they neared an old ruined farm house. Or what Chesca guessed was a farm house. It was, after all, nearly burnt to the ground and smashed to smithereens. If the state of the place wasn't a warning sign, Chesca wasn't sure what was. She guessed that Thorin needed a big neon sign, or better yet since that didn't exist in Middle Earth he could have it tattooed to his forehead.

She and her fellow dwarrows dismounted and happily began to set up camp. There would be a fire tonight and Chesca was too happy to pay much heed to the orders Thorin was barking out. She already knew her duties. She was still stuck on pony watch until the king said so and had been doing quite a fine job. And then FIli and Kili made it into the mix which made her groan. She had managed to get rid of her baby sitters for the day. Now it coming back to bite her in the ass.

She took out her journal she had been neglecting since her last dry day, completely content with watching the ponies and ignoring the boys. To her surprise it was only a little damp from being wrapped in so many cloths. Most of the clothes she pulled were in some form or shape wet. Smile softening she began to pull at the rest of the things in her bag. Her bottle of ink was plenty preserved but her quill was wet and ruined. Tip still sharp though. Her quill covered in ink she began to scratch at the paper.

_How long has it been since I last wrote? I have lost track of the days. I think the rain has fogged my mind._

She kept writing until she lost track of time, glancing from time to time to check on the ponies. Words poured from her hands until she found she really could say no more without broaching subjects she honestly didn't feel like touching on at the moment.

Her eyes chanced a glance at Kili, who was to her surprise was just almost next to her, tending to a pony. His molten eyes met her hers, looking her up and down and then turning away. Things _really_ hadn't been the same since he had fallen in the river or since the conversation with his brother on the cliff wall. And it was driving her crazy because she couldn't figure him or any of it out. She glanced to her other side to see Fili with a smirk on his face sitting next to her. It had made her jump in surprise.

"Fili!"

"Aye lass. We were wondering if you could run and grab us all some stew. It should be ready by now." he smiled one of his charming smiles.

"I don't think that's a good idea after last time." Kili remarked good naturedly.

"Well I didn't cook it this time." Chesca grinned.

Kili felt his chest tighten as she grinned at him. It was probably the first time she had done it and meant it. He liked it. He had been keeping an eye on her the past few days. The conversation with Fili was making him question his motivations more than once. And more often than not he found himself gravitating towards her during the past few days. His brother was helping with keeping an eye on her. It was often Fili who was the one to convince her to sleep near them at night for her safety.

Chesca tucked her book away in her bag, hoping the ink was dry enough not to smudge and left her bag next to Fili. Then, twirling in her spot, she made her way towards the campfire. The camp was a flurry of activity compared to the past week due to the good weather and Chesca was happy when she received her bowl of stew. Bombur eyed her warily to which she gave a cheeky grin and wink back, not unlike Bofur.

"You don't need any help do you?"

"No!" Bombur yelped and covered his stew protectively.

"Don't worry Bombur, I'm just grabbing supper for Fili and Kili. I love harassing them sometimes." Chesca gave another wink to a worried looking Bilbo. "What's bothering you now Master Baggins?"

"He's been gone a long time." Bilbo replied.

"Who?" Bofur passed his bowl back to be refilled.

"Gandalf."

"Gandalf's left?!" Her heart sped up and she could feel her lashes against her upper lids in surprise. "You're joking right?"

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses! Now go on and get this to the lads!" Bofur ushered Bilbo and Chesca onward, bowls in hand without a care in the world.

It eased her mind a little but Bofur was always a little on the bright side of things. Perhaps she had misunderstood. Surely Gandalf wouldn't leave them right? She turned to Bilbo to ask him what had happened when they came across Fili and Kili staring out into the dark as if stooped. Chesca raised a brow, holding a bowl out to Kili. He looked at her and then back at the surrounding area. So he was still ignoring her was he? Chesca opened her mouth to say something snarky, or perhaps smack the bowl of soup in his face when Bilbo beat her to it.

"What's wrong?"

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Kili answered.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili had a twinge in his voice.

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen."

"Daisy and Bungo are missing."

"Well that's not good. That's not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked, clenching onto the bowls in his hands.

"Uh, no!" Fili cleared his throat quickly."Let's not worry him. We thought as our official burglar, you might want to look into it."

Chesca stared at the small trio with narrowed eyes. Just what in the hell had they been doing to lose two ponies? And Fili was avoiding her. Kili usually avoided her but if Fili was that meant they were, or maybe it was just himself, was guilty of something. She looked over to where her bag lay and saw her journal wedged out of it haphazardly. Not how she left it. Her stomach dropped and she turned to them. She thought back to her first entries in the journal, but her world had never really been a secret had it? Was it supposed to be? Because she had already fucked that up royally with Ori technically. Chesca felt goosebumps flush against her skin. The anger and sickness welling up in her stomach, battling it out to see who would be the winner. They had invaded her privacy, her space. Her hands folded into themselves.

There was no more time to think about it. Bilbo and the brothers were already moving on into the distance, past overturned trees and into the forest where a light emitted into the dense night.

She caught up with them, trying to keep her feelings bay.

"What is it?" She whispered from next to Kili.

"Trolls."


End file.
